sweet little valentine
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: this is from a contest i entered i didn't win but i thought i'd share it with you. canastein canada (who) x liechtenstein just cute and fluffy
1. Chapter 1

SWEET LITTLE VALENTINE

THIS IS A CANLIECH FICT

It was Valentine's Day; it had come again and sadly like every year poor Canada was left out again. All the countries had paired off and made plans.

Germany took Luxembourg out for a romantic picnic in the woods by his house. America and England went on cruise. France and Prussia decided to pester Toni and Romano on their date. It seemed like everyone was having a wonderful day with loved ones.

Poor Canada sighed as he wandered his house kumojiro following close behind. "Oh kumokichi what am I going to do? It's valentine's day and I have no one to spend it with." the blonde said looking at the polar bear who sat on his rump and cocked his head to the side. "Who are you again?"

"I told you I'm CANADA!" he wailed as his pet once again forgot who he was. "I think I'm going to go out for a little while kuma ill be home later." he called over his shoulder and grabbed his coat. The bear nodded and waddled back over to the sofa and clambered on it to take a nice nap while his owner was out. Canada never did notice the pink envelope laying on his table with a purple bow tied to it.

Canada hopped in his car and drove around for awhile until he reached a park and got out, making sure to lock his doors he walked over to a bench and sat down next to a short petit girl with blonde hair. At first he didn't recognize who it was. "Hello there miss lovely weather we are having isn't it?" he offered quietly. The girl turned her big green blue eyes. He recognized her almost immediately.

"Oh lili I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in winter clothing!" he said and looked around trying to find Switzerland before he got shot, that is if he even noticed he was there. "Big brother is not here, he is vith mister Austria and Miss Hungary." the soft and gentle voice of the girl assured as she smiled. "oh well that's good to hear I guess, I don't feel much like getting shot today, not that I ever want to be shot." he said waving his hands in a frantic manner.

"But why are you all the way out here? I would think you would be spending Valentine's Day with friends." The blonde male asked cocking his head to the side in slight confusion. "Vell I vanted to see I you vould vant to hang out vith me, I know the other countries tend to forget you exists but I haven't" she said and smiled at him her white fluffy gloved hands resting in her lap.

"o-oh really? You want to spend the day with me? You do know I'm not America right? I'm his brother Canada." He said disbelievingly as the smaller woman smiled and nodded. "I know who you are silly!" she giggled and blinked at him. A faint blushes dusted over Canada's cheeks and he smiled back "would you like to do something with me lili?" he wondered if the fragile girl would agree, considering most of the time she followed her brothers orders.

"I vould love to do something vith you Matthew" the pixie of a girl responded her tiny voice hopeful and happy. The Canadian returned the sentiment and stood offering his hand to the slighter nation. "Alright then come along I'll show you around" he offered and the two made their way back to the car.

"So where would you like to go lili?" matt asked has they drove down the main roads in Quebec. "I don't know I don't get out very much" she admitted shyly. "Well let me see." He pondered and looked at where he was and grinned "how would you like to go ice skating?" he offered and she bobbed her head excitedly. "Very well than" he smiled and parked outside the area.

After matt had managed to pull some strings he and lili were left alone to enjoy the rink without any interference. He handed lili a pair of skates and taught her how to put them on, she picked it up quickly but when they stepped out on the ice her confidence drained quickly. "Canada I do not know how to skate brother never taught me" she admitted in a quiet grace. He gave a soft smile and glided over to her. "Shall I teach you then?" he asked and offered his hand for her to take. Gingerly she placed her smaller hand n his lager and slowly he lead her out to the middle of the rink.

"Ok so keep your eyes on me; ok never look down you will only throw off your balance if you do." He instructed then glided backwards arms stretched so she could still touch him. "Now lead with your knee and gently push with your foot." He instructed and she did so only to wobble about but she stayed on her feet. "Good now again" he said and after awhile she was skating on her own without his help. "Great lili you are such a fast learner!"Cheered as she made her way around the rink. He smiled brightly and joined her lazily skating next to her, as her eyes light up like turquoise gems. He blushed when he caught himself staring and coughed embarrassed.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here and teaching me to skate" Liechtenstein said looking up at him doe eyed. "not a problem I must admit I was being a tad bit selfish, I got to teach such a pretty girl." He darkened a bit more and she flushed prettily. They looked away from each other and matt slowly slipped her hand into his not saying a word, she let him and her heart fluttered a bit at the soft touch.

After a couple hours had passed the blonde duo left and matt offered her a ride back to the airport where they stood quietly and waited for the plane. "Umm Matthew danke for everything today it vas vonderful a-and I really like learning to skate and holding your hand" she blushed and started to shift nervously. "Really?! I enjoyed it too, thank you lili for being my valentine today" he smiled and kissed her cheek, despite the fear of vash and his guns. The two looked at each other and smiled when the plane landed.

"Vell that is your plane." He said sadly not really wanting the day to end. "Um Matthew? Would you mind closing your eyes? I have a surprise for you" she said and he did so slightly confused. As soon as his eyes where shut lili swallowed hard and mustered up the courage and standing on her tippy toes she pressed her lips to his in a gentle and warm kiss. "I really like you Matthew. You are always so kind and sweet. Happy valentine's day." she said to him after he finished sputtering in surprise. "I like you too lili, maybe we could i-I don't know go out if your brother is ok with that." He offered and she nodded. "I will talk to him." She assured before running off to her flight.

Canada watched as her plane took off and when he returned home he found her letter and smiled when he read her confession.

*dear Canada, I just wanted to tell you that I really really like you and was hoping you would meet me at the park. ~~~only yours your secret admirerer.*


	2. Chapter 2

OK GUYS IM REALLY SORRY BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORY UNTIL LATE AUGUST EARLY SEPTEMBER.

MY CAT SHATTERED THE SCREEN ON MY PERSONAL LAPTOP AND NOW I CANNOT USE IT AT ALL.

I HAVE UPDATES FOR BABY BREATHE AND WORKING ON EMO AND THE PUNK IDEAS

I ALSO SPAWNED A NEW IDEA FOR A USUK GERLUX STORY BASED AROUND PIRATES.

MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES GUYS AND I WILL POST THEM AS SOON AS I GET THEM BETA'D AND GET MY NEW LAPTOP

AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MORE BUT MY DEPRESSION SUCKS THE CREATIVITY OUTTA ME SOMETIMES.

THANK YOU FOR YOUE LOVE AND SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS

LOVE YOU ALWAYS

LUXEMBOURG


End file.
